Christmas Gift
by wittychocolate
Summary: Now that Logan thought about it, even though BTR has already broken up and moved on with their lives, this was their first Christmas apart. Logan had also thought that maybe, if Logan didn't get to see Kendall, well maybe the feelings would go away and he could finally move on with his life. Well, it seems that fate has other plans. Kogan oneshot.


A/N: This one is for all the Kogan lovers out there! This was my gift for my Secret Santa Jadda on tumblr. Thought that I should at least post it on this site as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

* * *

Logan jolted out of bed as he heard something- rather _someone_- bustling through his apartment. He heard pans and pots clinking, and figured that the intruder must be in the kitchen. Logan quickly scanned his room for any possible weapons he might use against the intruder. Whoever this intruder was has got to have a lot of guts to raid Logan's apartment at seven in the morning. Logan quietly opened his door and tiptoed his way towards the kitchen, ready to strike at a moment's notice. But as soon as Logan got to the kitchen, he immediately lowered his guard.

"Kendall?" Logan blinked twice, just to check if he was hallucinating or dreaming.

"Oh hey, you're awake. Merry Christmas, Logan." Kendall turned away from the stove and raised an eyebrow he saw Logan. "What's with the trophy?"

Logan smiled sheepishly and hid the trophy behind his back. "I think the real question here is: What are you doing in my apartment? Shouldn't you be in Minnesota by now?"

"Well, I just can't stand the thought of my best friend being alone on Christmas day, now can I?" The blonde flashed Logan a grin that made his knees buckle and break his heart at the same time.

You see, Logan is hopelessly and irretrievably in love with Kendall. It was actually funny that it wasn't Logan who had discovered his love for Kendall. It was his ex-girlfriend and current best friend that pointed this out to him. It was a few weeks after Logan and Kendall had given gold bracelets to their then-girlfriends, that Camille broke things off with Logan. She had said that during their anniversary/Jo's birthday dinner, Logan's smile was different somehow- like he was the happiest man on earth. At first Camille thought that it was because of her, but then she realized that she had only seen Logan smile like that when he was with Kendall.

Logan had refused to believe Camille, and thought that she was just making an excuse so that she could end their relationship. Logan had sulked for days and refused to talk to anyone. During that time, Kendall had almost bent himself over backwards just to make Logan smile again. Kendall blew off his dates with Jo, just to spend more time with Logan. Eventually, Jo had had enough and broke things off with Kendall as well. When Logan found out about this, he tried to apologize and asked Kendall if he could do anything to make it up to him, and all Kendall replied was he wanted Logan to smile again.

That had been five years ago. It had been five years since Logan realized that he was indeed in love with his best friend. He had tried many times to tell Kendall how he felt, but he was afraid that this would ruin their friendship. Logan had been friends with Kendall since the third grade. He felt that Kendall's friendship was enough for him, despite what Camille, Carlos, and James said.

"Logan... Did you hear me or did you fall asleep while standing up?" Kendall waved his hand in front of Logan's eyes.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was still half-asleep. What were you saying?"

"I said do you mind setting the table while I finish cooking this pancake." Kendall shook his head, apparently amused at something that Logan had said or done. "By the way, cute boxers." Logan noticed his state of undress and quickly ran back into his room.

Once Logan had put on a shirt and sweatpants, he noticed that Kendall had already set up the table and was waiting or Logan. He sat down opposite of Kendall, and they started eating in silence. Once breakfast was over, Kendall had ordered Logan to take a shower, since Kendall said that they were going out. "Oh sure," Logan rolled his eyes "you just break into my apartment to cook breakfast and order me around, not even going to ask if I might have anything planned. What kind of best friend are you?" Logan teased as Kendall flipped through one of Logan's medical magazines.

"As if you have anything planned." Kendall scoffed, not taking his eyes off the magazine he was perusing. "I'm betting that all you had planned for today was to study even though you guys are on holiday break."

"Whatever." Logan blushed that Kendall had guessed correctly. "I'm studying medicine at Stanford, one of the most prestigious universities in the world! Not studying might be the difference between keeping my scholarship or losing it. Oh and let's not forget that I can get kicked out."

"You were a part of boyband who had several gold records." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can manage."

"That's not the point."

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding. No will you please go take a shower so we can get out of here?"

Logan obliged and showered quickly. He wasn't sure what to make off of this surprise visit from Kendall. Now that Logan thought about it, even though BTR has already broken up and moved on with their lives, this was their first Christmas apart. James was now an A-list actor, Carlos had moved back to Minnesota to be a kindergarten teacher, Kendall decided to pursue being a singer-songwriter, and Logan had just graduated from college and had already started his first year as a medicine student. Ever since Carlos had moved back to Minnesota; James, Kendall, and Logan made sure that they would fly to Minnesota so that they could spend Christmas together, as it was the only time of year that all four of them got to see each other again.

But this year, Logan had found out that studying to become a doctor was no easy task, and told everyone that he was going to stay in California for the holidays. Logan had also thought that maybe, if Logan didn't get to see Kendall, well maybe the feelings would go away and he could finally move on with his life. Well, it seems that fate has other plans.

Kendall had taken Logan to a nearby coffee shop- a place that Logan often visited when he had to pull an all-nighter for an exam or a paper.

"Do you think Carlos and James are angry at me for ruining our Christmas traditions?" Logan asked as he stared out the panoramic window beside their booth.

"Nah." Kendall waved him off. "I'm sure that they understand how hard you need to study and all that jazz."

"Yeah, but they could get angry because you also stayed behind." Logan shifted his gaze to Kendall. "I mean you could have gone back to Minnesota but you felt bad for me and visited me instead."

"Well, isn't someone a little full of himself." Kendall smirked which caused Logan to blush.

"I meant-" Logan stuttered. "But- I thought- You said that you wanted to spend Christmas with me."

"Relax." Kendall chuckled at the face that Logan was making. "I was just pulling your leg. Yeah I felt bad that you were gonna spend Christmas alone. At least this way, Carlos isn't alone, and you're not alone either."

"Oh..." Logan tried not to sounded hurt. He thought that Kendall genuinely wanted to spend time with him, and not just because he pitied Logan for possibly missing out on their Christmas traditions.

After leaving the coffee shop, Logan gave Kendall a quick tour of the town. As noon approached, Logan was already hungry and tried to drag Kendall to his favourite diner.

"Kendall, you have to try their food. I swear, it's soooo good."

"Actually, can we have lunch at your place?" Kendall scratched the back of his head and looked like he was nervous. Logan brushed it off and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"But Kendall," Logan sighed. "If we eat at home, we still have to cook something. But if we eat here, we just have to wait a few minutes for our food, and I'm already hungry."

"Please, Logan?"

Logan looked longingly at the diner which was just across the street from where they stood. "Fine. But you're cooking again."

"Don't worry, I got it all covered." Kendall smiled.

When they got back to Logan's apartment, they passed by Logan's landlady who gave Kendall a scathing look, while Kendall just offered her a cheeky grin. Logan heard his landlady murmur what sounded like "troublesome". As soon as Logan had opened his door, he found James and Carlos in a waiter's uniform.

"Carlos! James! What are you doing here?!" Logan ran off and hugged his two best friends.

"No, no, no ,no ,no." James said in the fake French accent he used when he pretended to be a waiter. "We are your waiterz for ze' day."

Carlos nodded enthusiastically and grinned at Logan. "Have fun on your _date_, Logie."

Logan turned around and saw Kendall smiling at him sheepishly and blushing. "Camille called me a few days ago. She said she was tired of you not telling me how you really felt." Logan didn't know whether he wanted to punch or kiss Camille. "At first, I thought it was a joke. I didn't even know if I liked you or not." Kendall explained. "But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made." For a moment no one spoke. It was when James and Carlos pushed Logan near Kendall that the blonde talked again. "So, Logan... Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Say yes..." James and Carlos whispered.

Logan just smiled and closed the distance between him and Kendall. He tilted his head upwards and kissed Kendall. It was everything Logan imagined it to be and more. Kendall parted his lips and kissed Logan back. Logan heard James and Carlos clapping as they pulled away. "You have got to be the best Christmas gift I have ever received."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

Love lots and keep on rushing!


End file.
